Twins of Madness
by Alice Lethia Emmeranne Aisling
Summary: The decedents of Alice Liddell have all inherited her madness, but only the true heirs of Wonderland can unlock a power Alice could barely control. After escaping an asylum, the twin decedents meet the Teen Titans, who are willing to help them discover the amazing power of Wonderland. Rated T for cursing and violent scenes. If this summary sucks, don't worry. The story is better.
1. Prologue

**Hello there, fellow psychopaths and readers! This is my very first fanfic, although I have a poem on here, and I hope you like it! I came up with this story recently while at my cousin's birthday party surrounded by strange people that I did not know while listening Her Name is Alice by Shinedown. If you are not familiar with this song, please look it up as soon as possible. Note that I will not upload often; it depends on my schedule, which is quite unpredictable. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, American McGee's Alice, Alice Madness Returns, or Wonderland. All rights go to their respective owners. **

**Prologue: December1999 The Liddell Home in America (NJ) **

**It began on a dark cold night, one of the darkest, coldest, longest nights of the year in fact. A crescent moon smiled down, a twisted smile worthy of the Cheshire Cat himself. The stars hung on their thin strings, coming down like miniature suns from the heavens. All was quiet except for a soft voice, humming a strange lullaby. **

**In a small home in New Jersey, a young woman stood over two cradles, side by side. In the cradles lay children, newborns considering their small size. A boy and a girl. Twins. **

**Alice Liddell was very pleased. **

"_**Perhaps these two **_**are**_** the true heirs of wonderland"**_** she thought as she continued to hum. "They certainly remind me of you. I daresay it seems as though the seeds of your madness are already planted in the depths of their innocent minds. Or, should I say, **_**temporarily **_**innocent." **

**Next to Alice was a tall, grey, furless cat with tattoos all over his body. A demented, human smile graced his somewhat disturbing features. Alice frowned. The twins did indeed take after her appearance: emerald eyes, pitch black locks, and pale skin. But mental health was another thing. **

"**Appearances can be deceiving, cat, as you've told be many times before. What are you doing here anyways?" Alice questioned. **

**She wasn't very fond of her companion, no matter that he was her closest friend and ally in Wonderland. His cryptic remarks that passed for advice(more like insults) irritated her to the point where she simply wanted to rip his head off and be done with it. Unfortunately, the last person who beheaded him died, and Cheshire lived. Then again, it was Alice who killed her. She shuddered, remembering what she had gone through at Rutledge Asylum to do that. Thankfully, the cat interrupted her thoughts before she could fall too deeply into her dark memories. "I was merely curious to see the next Alice Liddells," he replied, as casual as if they were discussing the weather over tea. "They **_**are**_** the true decedents, are they not? It would be a shame to discover that in your hopeless confusion you corrupted the wrong minds," Cheshire remarked." **

**Alice scowled again. "Of course I'm sure," she stated. "Now, unless you have anything **_**useful **_**to tell me, return to whatever hole you came out of." "As you wish. But," here the cat gave a grin that made Alice's skin crawl, "you may want to know that this decision. is quite dangerous and it could mean the end of life as we know it, not only in Wonderland, but in the real world as well. Fare well." **

**With that Cheshire vanished, his twisted grin lingering for a moment before leaving only empty air. "Blasted cat," Alice muttered. "I'm very much aware of what I'm doing mind you and I don't need your cryptic insults for advice." She turned her attention back to the newborn twins. "Don't worry about him," she said softly, as if they were listening. "He may be the most irritating cat in history but he has proven to be somewhat useful." This was the closest she had ever gotten to complimenting Cheshire. **

**Now to finish what she came to do. Cheshire was right about one thing; the seeds of madness were planted into their minds. And now, Alice would make sure those seeds grew and became similar to Alice's madness, excluding the painful memories. "**_**If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what it is, and everything would be what it isn't**_**" Leaning in towards the sleeping babies, she sang in a soft, low voice. **

_I invite you to a world_

_Where there is no such thing as time _

_And every creature lends themselves_

_To change your state of mind _

_And the girl that chased the rabbit,_

_Drank the wine, and took the pill _

_Has locked herself in limbo to see _

_How it truly feels. _

_To stand outside your virtue,_

_No one can ever hurt you _

_Or so they say….. _

_Her name is Alice! (Alice!) _

_She crawls into the window, _

_Through shapes and shadows _

_Alice! (Alice!) _

_And even though she's dreaming, _

_She knows. _

_Sometimes the curiosity can kill the soul _

_But leave the pain _

_And every ounce of innocence _

_Is left inside her brain _

_You see there's no real ending _

_It's only the beginning _

_Come out and play… _

_Her name is Alice! (Alice!) _

_She crawls into the window, _

_Through shapes and shadows _

_Alice! (Alice!) _

_And even though she's dreaming, _

_She's unlocked the meaning for you _

_This kingdom, good riddance _

_Her freedom and innocence _

_Has brought this whole thing _

_Down! _

_Her name is Alice! (Alice!) _

_She crawls into the window, _

_Through shapes and shadows _

_Alice! (Alice!) _

_And even though she's dreaming, _

_She's unlocked the meaning _

_Red Knight, White Knight, _

_Marching into the fight _

_Drink me, Shrink me _

_Fill me to sink me _

_Red Knight, White Knight, _

_Marching into the fight _

_Drink me, Shrink me _

_Fill me to sink me _

_She's unlocked the meaning for you _

"_**And contrariwise, what it is it wouldn't be, and what it wouldn't be, it would, you see?" **_

"**My name is Alice, and you're just like me." **

**As the last syllables slipped from her lips, she vanished, disappearing back to her world of mad fantasies. But although she left, her last thoughts were left lingering in the dark room. **

_**Let the madness begin. **_


	2. Chapter 1: Goodbye

Rutledge Asylum. After all these years, it still stands, as dark and gloomy as always. The screams of lost and mad souls wail constantly here, howling from the pain either inflicted upon them or the pain from their own cracked sanity. Many show the signs of cut flesh, unsuccessful attempts at death. Doctors and nurses use treatments that are, although a bit more scientific than in Alice's time, still causing more damage than relief to the minds of the victims.  
A nurse walked down the hallway carrying a tray of sedative-filled syringes. She was younger than most nurses who worked there, yet twenty times as cruel. Her heart was as cold and evil as the ninth circle of hell.  
And she certainly didn't care for the young Liddell twins.  
Salem and Asphodel Liddell.(1) Decedents of the infamous Alice Liddell. The unfortunate children had been dragged into the same hellhole of madness their ancestors had.  
She thought they both mad as hatters, and although she was not the only one, she was the only one who repeated it often when going to their cells as she was now.  
Nurse Blackheart, as she was called in the asylum, did not even bother to knock on the door. She simply opened the door to find a teenage boy staring silently at the dull night sky. Hair black as a raven's wing fell over his cold, shattered jade eyes. The nurse roughly grabbed the boy's pale arm. This made him snap out of any fantasies and look at her with those witch eyes that everyone whispered about. Twin emeralds, some said. Others said they could be pretty if the child wasn't mad. But Nurse Blackheart didn't care what color they were or if they could look nice; they were a mirror to the boy's soul. Broken and screaming like a banshee. Just like everyone else. Except for one difference. His mind. A twisted corrupted mind blinded by mad fantasies of an imaginary place called Wonderland. His sister was no better, following her brother into their nightmarish daydreams. She injected the medication into his arm, then yanked it out to go. "You're forgetting something"  
The nurse whirled around nearly dropping her tray of needles. Another thing about the Liddell twins was that they did not speak. At all. The doctors thought they were mute.  
"What?" the nurse questioned recovering quickly from the shock. The boy gave a smile that sent chills down nurse blackhearts spine. He held up a needle. He must have taken it the brat, nurse blackheart thought. She held her hand out towards the troubled youth. "Give it here. Now" she demanded. Nurse Blackheart was not one to play games with the children who roamed the asylum's lonely bloodstained halls. "Didn't anyone tell you to say 'please' instead of rudely demanding it?" he asked. Nurse Blackheart gave him the evil eye. "Give it here. Now." The boy gave a devilish smile, then walked over to her to seemingly hand it over.  
The last thing Nurse Blackheart saw was a needle enter her chest.  
Salem took out the needle and turned his attention towards the master key around her neck. He grasped the small object and yanked. The chain gave out easily. Still wearing his maniacal grin, he opened the door to freedom. _It's not over yet_, he thought. _You need to free Deli first, then get out before the demon nurses find you. Or her.__  
_ He walked quickly yet silently down the asylum corridors until he reached another cell. Salem unlocked the door, then slipped in. A teenage girl that looked almost exactly like him turned around. "Sa! How did you get in here?" she asked. Her twin brother held up the key. "I have my ways. Come on, let's get out of here." Asphodel smiled a similarly insane grin before following her brother.  
The asylum was unusually quiet tonight; usually it was full of the wailing and moaning of mad patients. This meant the faculty wouldn't be as alert as usual. Perfect.  
The Liddell twins slipped silently through the prison, listening for the footsteps of their tormenters. Nothing.  
It was quiet. Too quiet. They reached the exit. Still nothing.  
The wails of alarms screamed at the last moment. So close. Doctors and nurses ran towards the commotion, gasping when they saw the twins. "Salem, Asphodel, what are you doing?" a nurse asked. Stupid nurse, Asphodel thought. Was she really that stupid and oblivious to the pain inflicted upon the patients by her co workers?  
The nurse never received an answer. The door suddenly burst open, revealing a man. He wore a suit of silver and black. "Our apologies, sir, how may we help you?" a doctor questioned after a moment. The twins, frozen in place, kept their jaded eyes on the man. He had an aura of well, evil, around him. They tensed. "Nurse, please escort the twins back to their rooms." the same doctor stated. But just as the nurse reached for the twins, the mysterious man said, "Oh, that won't be necessary." He looked up, revealing only one eye. The nurses shrieked as the one eyed villain pulled out a gun. A scarlet rose bloomed over the doctor's heart.  
The other adults fled, abandoning the twins to fight alone. "Who...Who are you?" Asphodel asked, shivering slightly at the sight of his maniacal smile. It was almost as creepy as the cat's. Or her own. "My name, dear child, is of no importance. What I am, however, is your ticket to freedom. "Salem wasn't convinced."How do we know we can trust you?" "How do you know you can't?" Well, they could point out plenty of things, but on the other hand...this man was offering help. He was giving them freedom after years in hell. Who could say no to that?  
The twins glanced at each other. They've always been able to communicate only with their eyes. After only a moment, they came to a silent agreement. One that could cost them their lives. The Liddell twins looked up at the strange man who had just become their savior. "Lead the way," they said in unison. The three walked out of the asylum into the dirty streets of London.(2)  
But at the last moment something unexpected happened. The man threw something at the building for the insane. Then with a smile walked away beckoning the twins to follow them. The memory of the burning of the asylum forever implanted in their minds, and the screams of the wayward souls haunting them to the end of their days.

Slade grinned. The Teen Titans were going to pay.

Yes, I know, uncommon names, but I liked them, so if you want to rant about their names, oh well. I'll read it anyways.

For those of you who read the prologue and are now confused, they were transferred to Rutledge in London because America was lost when it came to their situation.  
A/N : So yes Slade is in this one. Thank you to those two people who followed this story, you should have seen me when I saw them. And thank you, Guest, for requesting how many reviews I desire before the next chapter. Three to five would be the minimum, the maximum about ten to fifteen. Of course, you can always surprise me and give me more... ;). I may post more in an hour or so, that depends. Review! Everything is welcome! Ciao!


	3. Chapter 2: Madness Can Be Useful

A/N: Hey, everybody, I've finally risen from the grave! Yes, I know, it's been a while, but my computer was only recently fixed and still has complications….I WAS waiting for some nice reviews, but since I haven't gotten more than one, I decided to give something for my few followers. So now, a few shout-outs to those maddening inmates!

This goes out to the following: CreativeThinker108 (first follower and favorite), Sernaju219 (second follower), imwigington (third follower), Anubis9 lord of death (fourth follower, second favorite, LOVE THE NAME) and Hullo (Guest) for being the second reviewer! THANKS NOW WITHOUT FURTHER ADUE…

Salem: you forgot the disclaimer Alice.

Me: Seriously?! You totally ruined the moment there!

Asphodel: Are you on a sugar high or something?

Me: Yes. Blame my math teacher for that. Anyways, no, I do not Alice: Madness Returns, American McGee's Alice, the Teen Titans, or any of their characters/settings. I only own Salem and Asphodel Liddell, an iPod touch 2nd generation, and-

Salem: No one wants to hear about that Alice.

Me: (throws knife at Salem)

ENJOY THE STORY! WARNING MIND CURSING AND HINTS AT SADISTIC THOUGHTS!

Chapter 2: Madness Is Genius, Imprisonment, and Murder

"Enjoying your freedom?" Slade asked the Liddell twins, a bit of sarcasm in his voice. It had been a day since their release, and Slade was ready to begin training them as his apprentices. Of course, adjusting to life outside of an asylum took some time. Whenever anyone came within two feet of either twin, they would ball their hands into fists as if to strike out at any moment. Any physical contact would result in bruises and/or broken bones. Slade, being a villain and having fought the Titans multiple times, was unaffected. However, the same was not true for a few of his minions. Since arriving at the hidden factory, they had already killed four on pure accident due to their tense and untrusting state.

Slade enjoyed every moment of it.

The twins, currently leaning against a wall, looked up at him. "Quite," Asphodel answered. Her shoulder-length black hair fell over her fierce jaded eyes, untrusting yet still gleaming with the madness that plagued their minds from birth. Her brother Salem glanced at her briefly, lost in his own thoughts. There was something about Slade, something he wasn't quite telling them, and it bothered the troubled boy to no end.

"Good, because we must begin your training as soon as possible if we are to defeat the Teen Titans," Slade said, turning towards them. He knew they would never look him straight in the eye, which was fine with him, yet he waited patiently for any sign of acknowledgement. Since returning to Jump City, Slade had briefly explained to them exactly what his motives and intentions were. He wanted them as apprentices, Slade had explained, protégés to help him in his plan for world domination. Slade had told them both of the Teen Titans, a team of superheroes that needed to be "removed from existence". Surprisingly, both had jumped at the chance, even while lacking personal experience with them. Salem and Asphodel mostly wanted a chance for revenge at the world that tortured them and deemed them killers. Plus, their mental state wasn't exactly stable, so why not use homicide as therapy? (A/N who agrees with me?)

The Liddells gave him a look that said, "what do you want". He smirked before continuing. "I want you to demonstrate to me what you already know about your powers and how much control you have over them." He signaled a few drones to step forth, already in a battle-stance. "Take them out in under two minutes, and then we'll talk." He stepped back, saying,"begin."

Salem and Asphodel wasted no time in attacking. If they didn't please Slade, who knew what would happen to them? Whatever it was, it certainly couldn't be worse than the asylum.

Scratch that; whatever happens in life, know that things can always get worse.

Asphodel whipped out her Vorpal Cleaver, then let out a banshee wail that could be heard miles away. Her world turned white, her eyes blood-red, crimson on her forearms and weapon. A white dressed replaced the tattered street clothes Slade had given them (couldn't walk around in public with all white clothes, now could they?) and she had a look of pure rage on her pale ghostly face. As soon as she transformed, she slashed at her attacker, cutting straight through his body. The minion dropped dead within seconds. The second was just as unfortunate. It managed to hit her arm, but in her hysteria, Asphodel became invulnerable to their attacks. She beheaded him with a single swipe of her arm. "_Off with his head,_" Slade thought, a sadistic smile growing as her third opponent dropped dead, both halves of his body sizzling like bacon in the frying pan. Asphodel reverted back to her normal form as if nothing had happened.

Meanwhile, her brother had taken a less direct approach. Salem would seemingly become a thin cloud of mist, and then reappear behind his enemy and strike with the infamous Vorpal Blade. Slashing the first in the chest, he spun around and stabbed at the second, aiming for the throat. Sidestepping his attack, the drone nearly managed to strike, yet Salem grabbed his arm and ripped it off with a swipe from his blade. With only one arm, the drone was a bit more vulnerable and Salem beheaded it. The third, attempting a sneak attack, struck out with his arm. Hitting his shoulder, nearly dislocating it with the force of the blow, the drone moved to attack further when Salem turned around and with a swift move of his arm, the drone lay in two separate pieces on the ground.

Six drones, dead within almost two minutes. Not exactly impressing, but it was a nice start. But Slade wanted them to demonstrate their actual powers. He had intel on them and had been watching them for quite some time now. However, if they could not control themselves, that would be an issue. "Impressive, for children who were locked in an asylum for….six years, was it? Seven?" Slade asked, giving them a cold look. The two didn't even flinch. "Seven years, eight months, nine days, 22 hours and 28 minutes," Salem answered, giving Slade a much more precise amount than he needed. Or cared about, for that matter. "Yes, but what about your powers? How well can you control them?" Slade questioned, persistent. Both twins seemed to gain sudden interest in the floor. "Well enough," Asphodel said. "The only thing that triggers extreme results is either strong emotion or a mental breakdown." Slade smirked. "Most likely neither will occur," He stated, glancing at Salem. Only a few hours had passed and yet Slade could tell he was not the type to show much emotion. In that nature he was a bit similar to Raven, however he seemed much more willing to fight and kill than she would ever. Almost reckless in some ways, but that was expected when you were related to Alice Liddell.

"Most likely," Asphodel said. "Neither of us has broken in months, perhaps even a year or two." Like Alice, both had become catatonic after the fire that burned their lives to the ground. They had only recently returned to the world most considered 'reality'. Asphodel wasn't so sure about not having a breakdown, but she assumed there would be nothing too drastic. After all, this man had saved them. He wouldn't do anything to severely hurt them, right?

"Excellent. in that case, get some sleep. We begin at dawn tomorrow." With that, Slade turned and walked away, vanishing into the shadows. Left alone, Salem and Asphodel were shown to a small room with only to small beds and an alarm. The door was shut and locked behind them. "Well, that was mildly unpleasant," Salem commented, walking over to the bed to the left. His sister smirked, a wicked, sadistic look flashing in her eyes. "Was it? I remind you that we get the chance to rip a few people to shreds. That sounds quite enjoyable," she said, sitting down on the bed to the right. Salem looked at her. "Of course it does. I meant Slade. There's something….strange with that man. Something I can't quite grasp…"

Asphodel was about to say something before another voice interrupted her. "You might as well clear your head, Salem, because time waits for no one and evil lurks in every corner." Standing between them was the most mangy and nightmarish creature*grey with black markings that resembled tribal tattoos, pointed ears, and a long bony tails. Yellow eyes settled on Salem, a mouth lined with sharp teeth twisted into a wicked grin. "Blasted cat. What do you want? Your nonsense is of no use to us," Salem snapped, glaring death daggers at the cat. Cheshire was far from his favorite denizen of Wonderland and certainly the most irritating. Well, next to the Mad Hatter, but that was a completely different level of madness. If only looks could kill…..

Cheshire only smiled wider. "Nonsense, Salem? Nonsense is only nonsense when it doesn't make sense, but when it does you find it is the thing you need most." Asphodel wanted to chop his head off in frustration. "Damn you and your stupid riddles! We're in no mood for your supposed advice." She lay down on the bed in an attempt to shut him out. Using her powers tended to exhaust her, but she hoped that a dreamless sleep would come and she'd be well rested by dawn.

Cheshire ignored her. After all, he dealt with Alice far longer than the twins. They were merely repetitions of her, so why should he treat them any differently? "Perhaps not advice, but a warning will you do you good," he said in an indifferent tone. Salem smirked. "Like _you're _any help." "But you know I can be," the cat purred, giving the exact response he Alice oh so long ago. "Fine then, what's this supposed warning of yours?" Asphodel asked, more than ready for him to leave. Cheshire only smiled before saying," Evil lurks in every corner of this place, and the one you trust could be your very downfall. He may only have dragged you out of the flames to burn you alive himself. You, be on your guard."

With that, the ever-infuriating Cheshire Cat faded into nothing.

"Thanks a lot," the twins muttered in unison. They lay down to sleep, closing their jade eyes as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

If only fate was kind enough to allow them sleep without the constant reminder that no matter what happened, everything and everyone they loved was dead.

A/N: Poor them. Can't get a moment of peace, can they? Oh well, my job is to torture them and make sure their life is hell.

Anyways, Slade is taking his time with them because of the major difference between them and is other apprentices. Can you guess what it is? Whoever does will get a virtual voodoo doll of whoever they hate so they can suffer for all eternity! PS So does the first thirteen reviewers! SO PLEASE REVIEW OR ELSE JEFF THE KILLER WILL HUNT YOU DOWN! Please? At least ten to fifteen, k?

Goodbye now, and count bodies like sheep to the rhythm of a war drum.


	4. Chapter 3: So Many Irritating

Chapter 3: Chapter 3: Escape, Alarms, Meataholics, and other annoying things

For the sake of moving the story along, I decided to skip over the months of abuse they endured with Slade. They survived only about two to three months (come on they're related to ALICE, they'd escape pretty fast) before escaping. Which is in this chappie. Don't worry I'm going back to we can all enjoy their excruciating pain and watch them suffer all over again.  
Asphodel: I am not enjoying this Alice  
Me: Of course not. Now say the disclaimer or else.  
Asphodel: or else what, jackass?  
Me: (screams at the top of my lungs) OFF WITH HER HEAD!  
(hundreds of card guards come into the room)  
Both twins: Oh shit...  
Asphodel; Alice Lethia Emmerranne Aisling does not own Alice: Madness Returns or Teen Titans. If she did, Alice: Otherlands would have been released by now and Teen Titans would not have been replaced by the abomination known as Teen Titans Go.  
Me: that's better. Now unless you want to die, either fight or run like hell.  
Twins get out weapons  
Me: suit yourselves...evil wicked twist mad demonic grin

"You can run all you like, but you can never hide!"

Slade grinned as the Liddell twins ran for their lives. The sound of their light footsteps on the ground was drowned out by the sound of his own army giving chase. The two had somehow managed to break the lock on their doors and make a run for it without setting off any alarms. Salem and Asphodel were fast, but there was no way they could outrun a dozen of his minions. At some moment, they would be forced to turn around and fight.  
Asphodel ran, her pitch-black hair fanned out behind her like a tail. The wind blew in her face but did nothing to slow her down. She could hear the pounding of the drones behind her, persistent to fulfill their master's wishes. And their master wanted them back.  
She swore under her breath. They had been stupid to trust him in the first place; they were better off in Ruteledge. At least there the only fight for their lives had been in Wonderland. Every night, the rabbit would drag them, kicking and screaming, down the damned rabbit hole. There they'd see faces: faces of the past, faces of the ones they once loved, faces of the ones who tortured them... And then they'd land in some horrible place, forced to fight for survival lest the queen win the brutal chess game.  
It was all like a chess game, Asphodel thought. Two sides, both using every piece to win the game, going back and forth, one death at a time. Her enemy was obviously Slade, but what was she? A knight? A queen? A pawn? And, if she was the pawn, whose pawn was she? Slade's? Or someone else's? It was maddening just thinking about it.  
Asphodel turned towards her brother, Salem. He ran beside her, his own hair constantly flying into his face. His dark, jaded eyes betrayed nothing. The most emotion she ever saw from him was anger. She had never seen the hopelessness and pain that she felt, although she was sure he felt it .  
Salem did feel it, perhaps even more than his twin sister. All his life, he felt it was his sole duty to their dead parents to protect his sister, even though they both knew she could take care of herself. What happened with Slade was just another blow he couldn't deflect, another disaster he could not prevent. He hated that feeling, the feeling of failure and almost guilt. That night of the fire was only the beginning, but now Salem was starting to realize that madness had no beginning nor end, only stab after stab until it all fell down.  
_Protect your sister: keep her safe_, she had said. _Don't let me down, and remember-_  
"Salem!" Asphodel's cry brought him out of the past. He snapped back to attention, and saw that the drones were gaining on them. He sighed. They couldn't keep running forever; they would be overrun within minutes.  
Salem and Asphodel glanced at each other, looking at the other straight in the eye. They made a silent agreement, similar to the one they gave Slade three months ago.  
They stopped running, causing the minions to stop abruptly. The twins turned around to face the man they had once called 'master'.  
Slade stepped out, his slaves moving aside as he strode towards the twins. He had expected two mad, helpless teenagers to fall at his feet, submitting to him. He had expected them to be weak, powerless.

Oh, how wrong was he.

Slade should have known that anyone in the line of Alice Pleasance Liddell was NOT weak.

He was met with a rather extraordinary sight.

Salem and Asphodel stood there, but their appearance had been entirely warped. They stood proud, ready to fight to the death. Their weapons were grasped tightly, just itching to slash through flesh and metal.

Asphodel's once short black hair now reached the middle of her back, the color of the ooze the plagued Wonderland in the Siege of the Dollmaker. Most of it was straight, yet parts of it waved and the tips almost curled. It cascaded down her shoulders and back, black bangs falling into her green, jaded eyes. Broken eyes, grasped in the cold, maniacal hands of insanity. Her pale, sickly looking skin was still as pale as a corpse, yet it seemed healthier, almost glowing. It only added to her beauty. The street clothing she had been wearing was gone, replaced by dress worthy of Alice. She wore a black silk shirt with sleeves that came down to her elbows. The rest of her arms were covered in black, lace, fingerless gloves. A violet corset covered it, squeezing her flat stomach tight. A black and purple checkered skirt came down to right above her knees, a black belt with a skull bow behind it over the skirt. Black and purple stripped stockings covered her legs and ended at her inner thighs. Knee high black combat boots with spikes and buckles completed the outfit. An Omega pendant dangled from her neck falling against her breasts. The symbols of Jupiter and Neptune were on the sides of her corset. Her clothing was blood-splattered.  
Salem wore a black shirt similar to his sister's but wore a black jacket over it (nothing girly- duh. A skull decal with its mouth stitched together on his shirt was somewhat covered by the jacket. Black, ripped jeans also blood- splattered were partially hidden by black combat boots also spiked but without buckles. The same symbols that were on Asphodel's corset were painted on the pockets in red. His now tousled black hair went about halfway down his neck, sweeping into his face. Black bangs fell in front of his rage-filled eyes.

Slade took a step back, He hadn't thought of this. The past three months had revealed to him that the twins had little to no control over the power inside them. The fact that they could summon their Wonderland avatars was not only major progress, but also meant trouble for Slade. What the twins didn't know was that Slade had once known the woman who conceived them, and he recalled with stunning clarity_ exactly_ how violent she could be. And that both Salem and Asphodel had inherited that trait of hers.

He allowed none of this to show. Instead, he laughed. "Do you really believe you can defeat me, _apprentices_?" he sneered. "You can hardly keep your mind in focus. Where can you go then? Wonderland?" Slade could tell they were agitated by his taunting, but he wanted to end this dispute as quickly as possible. "Wonderland is dead, and you should be, too. How you managed to escape from the asylum without my help I cannot mess. You're both worthless, a mess," Slade paused for dramatic effect, then said the five words that would truly piss them off.

"You're mad! Just. Like. Alice."

Suddenly, the temperature dropped a good twenty degrees. A chilling wind began to blow. The sky darkened to the color of pitch, the sun disappearing behind dark storm clouds gathering overhead. A dark, purplish-black energy began to swirl around them. Slade took a step back, unsure of what this would lead to. His minions prepared for battle. The Liddell twins' green eyes glowed, a flash of lightning erupting, shattering the fragile silence.

_You've used me…._

The twins stepped forward, the energy around them gaining speed with every second.

_and abused me… _

A shining a cleaver appeared in Asphodel's hand, its handle made of bone, the cleaver itself black instead of silver. In her brother's hand a similar bone handle appeared, yet it extended to about five feet long. Two blades appeared at one end: one about one foot, the other a good seven feet. A scythe.

_BUT YOU WILL NOT DESTROY ME! _

With the final shout, the battle began.

Slade's minions charged first. Salem easily dispatched half of the army in a single swipe of his new weapon. A maniacal smirk grew on his face, fading quickly. Salem wasn't one to show emotion for long, after all.

Asphodel moved quickly, becoming a swarm of black butterflies, then appearing suddenly behind an enemy. She slashed quickly, ripping one to shreds, then the next. A minion snuck up behind her, lashing out with one of its legs. Asphodel dispatched him with one swipe, his head falling clean off its head. Another two ran up to her, also beheaded a moment later. The final one was stabbed in the chest and torn to shreds before it could even attempt to attack.

Meanwhile, her brother had begun to fight Slade himself. The scythe gave Salem an advantage, but not much of one. Slade dodged every swing of the weapon, then lashed out on the thirteen-year-old. Asphodel ran quickly, arriving at her brother's side in the blink of an eye. "Take him from the left side, I'll take the right," she whispered. He nodded, then moved toward the left. She moved in her own direction, circling Slade. Slade frowned, his eyes narrowing. This wasn't going to end well.

Both twins lunged at the same time, their weapons both aimed for his neck. Even the powerful Slade could not defeat them.

_Slash. _

A head rolled off the body.

"Off with your head, you lying bastard," Asphodel spat. Slowly, the clouds cleared away, the sun returning. Their weapons were sheathed, the power fading. Yet their appearances did not change. They stood there, not quite believing that the villain who tormented them was now dead. Suddenly, Salem sensed something. "Get ready; we're not alone." he said. His sister nodded, her cleaver already in her hand. The scythe appeared, its master's eyes scanning the area around them.

"NOW!"

Before the twins could react, they were surrounded by a group of five teenagers in costumes. And they did _not_ look amused.

….

Earlier that day, the famous Teen Titans had sat in their tower trying to enjoy their breakfast while ignoring the constant bickering of the Vegan V.S Meat argument. "How many times do I have to tell you? MEAT IS BETTER THAN VEGAN!" Cyborg snapped. He was getting very pissed off at his younger teammate, Beast Boy. As a vegan, he ate mostly tofu foods, but Cyborg was at the end of his wits. "Shut up, you pile of trash! You wouldn't know good food if it came in and kicked your ass!" Beast Boy retorted. How Cyborg could eat _murdered innocent animals_ and _enjoy it, _BB had no idea. But neither were ones to back down from a fight. "You green little bitch-"

"ENOUGH!"

Both males looked at their teammate, Raven. Her eyes glowered, gleaming with irritation. She had her limits, and was not known for her patience. "Shut up before I send you to another dimension, preferably the one Trigon occupies!" she threatened, oe hand holding a ball of black energy. Both Cyborg and Beast Boy gulped, each taking a step back. They all recalled the demon that had nearly destroyed the world and were not eager to take him on again. "Sorry Raven," both mumbled, hanging their heads. "That's what I thought," she muttered darkly, turning her attention back to her tea.

Suddenly, the alarm blared. "Trouble!" Robin shouted, going to the computer to see what was going on. The others followed. The five teenagers gasped when they saw who it was. "_Slade_," Robin sneered, his hatred building up. "Where is he?" Starfire asked. She had been silent during her friends' dispute, and was glad that it was over. She hated watching them fight, but now she worried slightly about Robin. Hopefully he wouldn't go back into his obsession.

"By the canyon, on the outskirts of town. Titans,go!" With Robin's battlecry, the five superheroes went off to fight what they thought would be another epic battle.

….

"They arrived just in time to witness the death of their formal archenemy. Robin couldn't believe his eyes. Slade…..was dead. Gone. Destroyed.

All because of two teenagers younger than he was.

He waited for their moment to strike. The moment their weapons left their hands, he gave the signal. "NOW!" he shouted. They raced down, surrounding them within minutes. Both gave a fighting stance, weapons in hand once again. They were both dark-haired with very strange looking outfits, a strange symbol around their necks. Robin's concealed eyes were met with fierce jade ones. Robin stepped up, asking the very question that was on everyone's mind.

"Who are you, and what the hell is going on?!"


End file.
